When I Met You
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: Sequel to Funny How Fast Life Changes. AU where a criminal investigating company's owner's son, Killian Jones has to work with the company's best investigator, Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So a few people on my wattpad account said they wanted a sequel to Funny How Fast Life changes so here it is! This one is based on Killian's POV. For the most part it will be the same story with added scenes and an insight on Killian's thoughts. Let me know if you like or not. Or if you haven't read the first book then go ahead and try it out. Thanks for your support!**

Killian sighed as he heard his alarm urging him to get up. With his right hand he blindly hit the snooze button and pushed his head deeper in his pillow. The day he had been dreading had arrived. He let himself doze off trying to forget what laid ahead when suddenly the alarm jerked him awake again.

"Killian! Get up!" He heard his father call out his name from downstairs. Killian groaned. What was he? An 8 year old being called down for breakfast?

He forced himself to open his eyes and pull back the covers. He took a glance at his old room. He hadn't slept here much for the past few years especially since he had become an adult and it looked pretty much the same. His father had convinced him to move back in with them at least until he found his own apartment here in this city. His own home was far in another state.

With a sigh he headed to the shower. After getting dressed he headed downstairs where his mother was setting up plates.

"Good morning, Killian. I hope you're hungry."

Killian took a seat across from his father who had been waiting for him to eat. Killian stared down at his plate. In fact he wasn't hungry. His stomach was churning with anguish. But to keep his mother's smile on her face he forced himself to take bites of the blueberry pancakes.

"Thanks, mom. Tastes amazing."

"Are you excited, Killian? You'll finally get to know the company that will soon be yours." His father said setting down his newspaper.

"I'm excited!" His mom chimed in. "My two men going off to work to the place with the greatest criminal investigation. I'm so proud." She kissed Killian on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll do amazing."

Killian didn't look up from his plate. "Yeah." Was all he said because in fact he wasn't excited but he didn't want to disappoint his parents especially after being there for him.

He sighed. His dreams of becoming an artist completely shattered. He thought he really had a talent but here he was without a job in the department. He'd never become the artist he wished he was. Although he still did have a passion for art. Why had he thought he could make a career out of it?

A whole year he had travelled showing off his art and nothing. Luckily his father said he wasn't going to let him live his life jobless and had suggested he'd be the one to be in charge of his company. It's not like Killian had much of a choice.

During the car ride his father grinned. "I have some exciting news for you."

"Oh?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"So I figured you didn't just wanna walk around and look over people and their work. I figured you would really feel a lot better getting to do the work yourself?

"You're going to let me solve crimes?" A small smile fell on Killian's face.

"I'll have you working with one of my employees and you'll get to know how important this criminal investigation company is."

"Really? That does sound pretty interesting." Killian nodded. Being a part of crime solving would be a lot more fun than sitting around in a fancy office making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"And helping out will also give you an idea on which project to choose. Remember I'm giving you the important task of choosing the project proposals from the employees."

Killian nodded again and slightly smiled wider.

"Sounds good to me. Can I ask who I'll be working with?"

His father smiled. "You'll see when we get there, but I gotta say she's one of the best."

—

His dad had told him to wait in the adjunct office of the conference room while everyone settled in. He paced back and forth due to the mix of emotions he was feeling. Mostly nervous because he didn't have an actual clue what he'd be doing. He'd never really been into his father's work. Business and the legal system...not really his top interests. Of course he'd come to the company before, but only as a boy and it certainly had changed since then. He was feeling a lot better since the morning. Sure, this would be the day he officially gave up on his dreams, but at least he would be doing something that didn't seem so bad. Killian Jones the criminal investigator. It had a nice ring to it didn't it?

Then he heard his father call out his name to come in. His nerves returned. With a deep breath he stepped out into the room of bored faces. Everyone was looking at him now and he suddenly felt he didn't want to be there. He greeted the room when his father introduced him. As his father did so Killian searched the room wondering who'd he possibly would be working with. All the employees were looking at his father as he spoke except for one woman who glanced at him for a moment then turned her attention back to his father. Out of all the employees sitting in the conference room she was the only one with a thick folder in front of her. Everyone else seemed to have a thin folder. She had blonde hair with slight curls. She wore a red leather jacket over her white button down shirt. This made Killian smirk. A bright red leather over her work clothes? That was quite the fashion statement.

He turned his attention back to his father. Very soon he confirmed who he would be working with. It was the same woman that had caught his attention moments ago. Emma Swan. When his father announced they'd be working together she smiled insincerely. Killian frowned slightly. Not exactly the reaction he was expecting.

People began exiting the conference room and Killian ran his hand through his hair and made his way over to the woman as she picked up her things hastily.

"Hello I'm-" Killian started to say, but Emma held up a hand to stop him.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back. My desk is that one over there." She pointed her finger to a desk and left him standing alone.

Killian shrugged and headed towards it. Before he had a chance to take a seat a woman sitting next to Emma's desk introduced herself.

"Hey there! I'm Pam. I'm also one of the criminal investigators here at the company. I'm so happy you decided to work here with your father!" She said very excitedly.

"Uh hello." Killian gave her a small wave and took a seat in Emma's chair. "How do you like the job?" He asked her.

Pam grinned elated that Killian had continued to talk to her. "I love it! Too bad we didn't get paired up, I think we would have had a lot of fun, but don't worry, your father chose well. Emma's the best out of all of us."

"Really...Well then I guess I'm lucky. Have you worked together with her?"

"With Emma. Nope never had the chance. She's solves her cases flying solo and she's so damn good at it. Kind of a badass"

Killian nodded impressed. "So she's never had a partner before?"

Pam shook her head. "No. She's very serious about her work so you'll learn quickly with her. Work is all she does."

"Interesting. Well thanks for the information, Pam."

"Anytime." She leaned closer. "And if you don't really like working with Emma you can always work with me. I'd be more laid back teacher."

Killian chuckled. "Good to know." He placed his legs up against Emma's desk and leaned back in the chair. So Emma was the type of person who only loved doing work. He didn't think he could stand only focusing on work. He loved stopping work for fun which is the opposite of what Emma seemed to like based on what he was told. Killian loved a challenge which is what working with this woman sounded like.

He looked at her desk. No picture frames. No small personal items like the other desks had. In fact Killian would have assumed no one sat here if he hadn't already known this was Emma's desk. He tapped his fingers on his knee and saw that Emma was talking to his father. She looked a little flustered possibly upset that she no longer could what was the term Pam used...'fly solo'

A chance to solve crimes. Partnered up with a pretty woman who needed to be taught fun. Maybe this job wouldn't be as bad as he initially thought.

His dad went away to answer a call and Emma realized she'd have to go back to her desk where Killian waited.

He stood up as soon as she neared him. "Emma swan. Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand and Emma eyed it before taking it reluctantly.

"Kilian Jones, at your service." He slightly bowed then sat back down on her seat, stretched back and placed his get on top of her desk yet again.

"Okay...first things first. Feet off the table."

Killian slowly put his feet back on the ground. In fact she was very stern. Apparently also serious about her desk.

"So tell me what you know about criminal investigating." She continued. Straight to the point and not very welcoming. She was clearly annoyed.

Killian scratched his beard thinking. "Well, I've read a few mystery books and have watched my fair share of crime shows. Practically the same thing right?" He grinned hoping she'd calm down but instead Emma narrowed her eyes at him. Uh oh. Looks like Killian had offended her beloved job.

"No. Not the same thing. This is an actual job. Let's start easy. You have heard of a stakeout right?"

Killian tried to keep from laughing. She thought he was stupid. Of course he knew. Her annoyance at him was now falling lightly upon Killian. He found it amusing how much she was ready to get down to business. So he decided to just mess with her. She'd have to lighten up eventually. He furrowed his eyebrows. "A what?"

Her hands turned into fists and her knuckles went white. Wow! He was really pushing her buttons. This was going to be a challenge. But he had now decided that he'd face this job with humor as to keep his mind from his broken dreams.

"Do you know anything about what we do in this company?"

Killian couldn't help it this time and he grinned. "Honestly...not a clue." Because it was true. He was an artist not an investigator. Like he had said before all he knew about that was based on tv and books.

Emma didn't say anything and just shook her head. Perhaps he had pushed her too far. He hoped not. He was actually starting to look forward to working with her. He knew he'd learn a lot, she was very pretty and he was now curious as to how well she worked and why she preferred to do it alone.

Killian picked up the stapler and started opening and closing it to try and avoid her angry eyes.

"You know...you don't seem happy to have me here."

Emma took the stapler from his hands and almost slammed it back down on her desk causing Killian to give her a smug look. She was fiery too.

"If you can't handle it I could always ask my father to give me another partner." He raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. From experience Killian knew that questioning someone's ability caused them to be defensive.

"Like her. I'm sure she'd be happy to work with me." He winked at Pam who he knew was hearing their conversation. She nodded back agreeing.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh I can handle it. The real question is can you handle this job?"

He smiled. Defensive, but sassy as well. He liked her already.

"Of course I can. Just wanted to make sure you weren't discontent."

Emma forced a smile back. "Yes. It's fine. It'll just take some time for me to get used to playing mentor."

Killian decided to mess with her once more. As an exit.

"Good." His voice got low. "Because if we're being honest I was hoping my father would pick you. You were the prettiest one in that conference room." He smiled flirtatiously.

"What?" Emma asked.

Her face was priceless. Killian refrained from laughing. He wasn't lying. She was the prettiest one there. He just couldn't help but find it amusing how much she didn't want to work with him. But he'd teach her as much as she would teach him except that he was going to teach her that it was okay to have fun while working.

Killian stood up quickly before Emma could say anything else.

"It was nice talking with you but my old man said he'd give me a tour of the building."

He tossed up the red apple from Emma's desk from one hand to the other then took a bite out of it.

"I'll be seeing you later. Can't wait to start working." He winked at her and with that he left and when his back was facing her he broke out in a huge smile. His father had actually already shown him around, but he had annoyed her enough today. Might as well give her a break before she'd have to work with him every day.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Sorry for the late update. It's been an extremely busy week. Comment make me write faster. No, I'm just kidding hahaha. It looks like another busy week for me but I will do my best not to keep you waiting too long ;) Hope you enjoy /**

Killian laid on his bed thinking about his first day. He remembered he started by dreading it but then ended up temporarily forgetting his about misfortune.

Emma Swan. She had brought out the flirty side of Killian that's for sure. Although she was quite the tough one. Based on what he learned, Emma was a workaholic who never took a break. He wondered what that was all about. Everyone deserved a break. Perhaps he'd teach her it was okay to let her hair down once in a while and just have fun. But she also liked being alone and it already seemed like she was going to hate working with him. He just knew it.

Killian knew working together wasn't going to be easy. Killian still felt bitter about the new job and she felt bitter about having a partner who didn't have a clue how things worked. That was already enough tension.

Well if anything Killian wanted things to work out with Emma. He certainly didn't want his presence to cause her misery. He'd try his best, after all it wasn't her fault he had given up on his artistic pursuit. If only someone out there had let him show them his talent, but none had believed in him. Killian let himself fall back on the bed as he sighed loudly.

A buzzing interrupted his wallowing. It was his phone.

 _Hey this is Emma. Your dad gave me your number._

 _Miss me already Swan?_

 _...This is work related. I get to work usually at 6:45. Will you be able to come on time?_

 _6:45? I'm afraid I'm counting sheep at that time. He texted back._

 _Whatever. Come when you feel like it._

 _I was kidding. I'll be there detective Swan._

 _You can call me Swan. You can call me Emma, but do not call me detective. I'll see in the morning...Don't be late._

 _I wouldn't dream of it. Until tomorrow then._

6:45? Why did she need to come so early? He was pretty sure everyone else started working at 7:30 or 8am even. It must have something to do with being obsessed with the job. Why was she so obsessed with her job? Killian glanced at his digital clock. It was really late and if he wanted to make it on time he'd have to sleep early.

Killian made himself a cup of coffee and walked to work the next day. It was only a couple of miles from the house and he actually liked the warm morning sun and the quietness of the city. He checked his watch upon arriving and walked over to the parking lot waiting to see if anyone pulled in. At exactly 6:45 a bright yellow bug came into the lot. Yellow? Bold choice. He chuckled to himself. She hadn't noticed him standing near the lamppost so he walked over, opened the door and stepped in.

"Detective Swan. Please remind me again why I am meeting you here at 6:45am and I am not sleeping in my cozy bed." He raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired woman.

"Don't call me detective. And because in order to do work properly we should always do research first. If we do research earlier then the more time we have to go investigate during the day."

Killian yawned and took a sip of the coffee in his hand. "Alright Swan. What kind of research are we doing?"

Emma showed him the folders. "Your dad's secretary sends out the cases that come in nightly. I have chosen an easy one for us today."

An easy task. Clearly she didn't think he lead capable of much. Killian nodded slowly. "And what's this easy task?"

Emma slipped out a copy of the case and handed it to him which he took and read quickly.

"Robbery. Should be easy to handle." She said as he read.

Killian smiled. She was trying to push his buttons just like he'd done yesterday. "Of course, love. Just tell me what's first on the to do list." He loved that she was trying to challenge him.

Emma broke out into smile. That was probably the first time he'd seen her really smile since they met. Killian took a note of how her green eyes lit up as she spoke. Clearly, she was passionate about her job. It almost made Killian chuckle the way she excitedly told him about the machine they'd be using.

Upon hearing the name Killian shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "The what?"

Emma shook her head. "You're the president to be of this company and you don't even know of its beauty and magic."

Killian scoffed. "I'll believe in the magic when I see it. Shall we go?" He stepped out of the car and prepared to take out the set of keys his father had given him. To his surprise Emma took out her own set. He assumed his father had given her a copy since she was his trusted she unlocked the door he held it open for her.

"After you, m'lady." He smiled and gestured so she'd go through.

"You're gonna be a gentleman now?" She asked giving him a look.

"I'm always a gentleman."Killian smirked and winked at her.

In response Emma rolled her eyes. If only she knew that he was loving the way she did that.

Killian walked into the maze of the building a step behind Emma until they reached a very small room. Inside were a couple of chairs and a small table. What stood out was a bigger desk in the middle of the back wall which had a large screen and a large drive next to it. To Killian it just looked like a bigger version of a computer but with a lot more wires.

"So this contraption here is going to help us solve the case?"

Emma slid her fingers across the machine and powered it on. She carefully parted aside wires and until finally checking it was okay she sat down in front of the screen.

"Owner of the store sent us the video clip from the security camera." Emma held up the USB drive and Killian watched as she gently plugged it in the slot.

"In a few minutes we should see if this culprit is a match with anything else in a few minutes."

For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was the whirring of the machine and emptiness of the building. It was still too early for anyone to be here so they'd be alone for a while. He had to admit the stillness made him feel better. There wasn't the usual pressure of people watching you do things wrong. Well besides Emma. But waiting for things to load wasn't fun. His first case. Killian was getting bored of staring at a loading screen.

"Bingo! We got a match," Emma said excitedly as she began typing and clicking away. Killian just stood behind her staring at her every move. I He was unsure of what to do so he tried to keep up with what she was clicking and typing. In order to learn he would have to observe.

"Looks like he's wanted for robbery in another case. Hmm it used to be Janice's case but she marked it down as unsolved as of yesterday."

"Well that's great. Now we have this match. It's our case now. We just show the evidence." Now Killian was getting excited. Finally something was was happening. In fact that had been pretty easy and soon he was wondering what the other cases might be like.

"Hold on there, tiger." Emma laughed.

Her small laugh was such a sweet sound to him and it immediately caught Killian's attention. Now locking eyes with her he gave her a questioning face.

"We have to find the culprit first."

"We have to find him?" Killian said shocked. "Why can't the police do that?"

Emma sighed. Patience she told herself.

"If the people are coming to us it means the cops aren't helping. That's why we have so many customers. We get things done around here."

"Alright if you say so, Swan. So how exactly do we go about catching this thief?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She raised an eyebrow back. Why did it sound like he was questioning her capabilities?

"By visiting the scene of the crime. If there's one thing I know about thieves is that they never go to the place they stole from once."

Killian was catching on. "I see. So we go back to the store. Check the security cameras to find more information, predict their next move and then stay one step ahead of the thief."

Emma smiled proudly. "Exactly! You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Actually I just saw detectives do that in a movie" He muttered to himself while trying not to laugh. Then he realized what Emma said.

"Wait. What do you mean? I didn't look smart before?" Emma had already left him alone in the room and he chased after her.

"We'll take your security tapes...for two." He said pretending to be ordering lunch and proceeded to laugh at his own joke causing Emma to hit him in the arm.

"It's his first day on the job..." She pointed at him with a grimace in her face.

The owner of the store shrugged and smiled. "I'm guessing you were assigned to help me solve my thief problem."

"Thief exterminators at your service." Killian grinned widely which quickly faded when he saw Emma's darting eyes.

"Yes. I am. He's just the help..." She said through her teeth obviously embarrassed yet infuriated by Killian.

"We want to see the rest of your security tape in case we might have missed the thief come in earlier before his crime. We have a clue on who he might be and if look through the security files we might find a hint on where he could go next."

The owner ran his hand through his long shaggy hair then settled it under his chin. "You're most certainly right. I'll go and get them."

The owner went to the back room leaving Emma and Killian alone.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean? I was just joking around. Come on lighten up." He smiled.

"Do I need to remind you this is a job not a game? There's no time for jokes."

The owner came back chuckling. "I liked the jokes. Honestly made me feel like I could trust you more than I could trust the police with my case." He handed Emma the CD's.

Killian smirked. "See? Someone appreciated the jokes."

Emma simply scoffed. "Whatever." She turned to the owner. "Thanks for the tapes. We'll have that their trapped in no time."

 _/Company building - Evidence Room/_

"I'll look at the paperwork to see what other information we have before we start analyzing the videos."

Emma ruffled through the papers looking for all the pieces to fit together. She had told Killian to wait until she was done so Killian just sat there and fiddled with the video files in his hands.

Several minutes passed by and Killian was beginning to feel useless. If he was going to be the owner of this company he would have to learn the ropes of everything in this building. That included evidence analyzation. Killian hummed in thought then shrugged. Might as well get a head start. He'd just place both videos in and analyze the data. Simple as that. And he thought this job was going to be hard. He turned on the machine and the whirring started. Killian prepared to insert the file.

"What are you doing?" Emma's voice said behind him.

Killian smiled. "Relax, love. I'm handling this."He continued to do as he was doing. She was just trying to control everything he told himself. He wanted to show her they could work together and that she didn't need to worry about doing everything herself.

Emma dropped the folder. "No you're not. Stop that!"

Killian didn't stop. "All I'm doing is -"

The machine made a weird buzzing noise very unlike it's usual whirring.

In a low voice and through her clenched teeth Emma said, "You son of a bitch."

Killian didn't understand. The machine had ejected the files, but how had that happened. He had been careful!

Emma snatched them away from him. "You damn idiot!" She yelled. "You just erased all of our data."

Bewildered Killian asked, "What do you mean?"

Emma waved the CDs in his face almost scratching his nose with the end of one.

" The machine rejects CDs and when it does it deletes the file. You were supposed to save the file onto a USB drive first!"

She was yelling so loudly that Killian was sure everyone in the office was listening.

He frowned and shook his head. "Well how the bloody hell was I supposed to know that?!"

"You could have asked stupid moron!" Emma pushed aside the chair in fury and clicked away at the machine. Nothing seemed to be working and that is when Killian realized he had screwed everything up.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You're probably trying to sabotage me. You want to make me look bad. I knew you were trouble. I never wanted to work with you. My gosh you're such a son of a bitch."

Killian looked away from her and clenched his jaw. "Enough. I'm not just going to listen to you insult me!" He yelled.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before sabotaging me!"

Killian's face twitched. He didn't want any of this. He didn't even want the bloody job and why the hell would he want to sabotage her. He had no reason to. All he wanted to do was help. Now he was being insulted. This would have never happened if he hadn't been forced here. Anger rose in his throat as he realized how much his life had flipped around. Anger that he had been suppressing from the very beginning of starting this whole "company owning" journey. But he tried his best not to let all of his feelings show.

"Swan, look at me. Do you really think I'd sabotage you this way? The files were deleted. My father's going to assume the mistake was mine. He'd never believe you'd make such error."

Emma didn't say anything. Only stared at him...as if searching for a lie.

He continued in a bleak apologetic tone"I didn't know about the files. I should have waited and asked. I just didn't want to seem like a useless man who can't do anything. I guess that's the man I showed you I am now. I'm sorry about our only copies. Truly I am."

Emma reached for her leather jacket on the chair and her messenger bag from the table.

"Yeah well sorry doesn't bring back our evidence, does it?" She gave him a disappointed look and walked out the door.

"Swan!" Killian called out, but there was no response. She left him alone in the small room. Angrily Killian kicked a chair and it fell to the side. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

First day on the job and he had already proven to be a failure. Why did he ever think that he would be able to do this? He was going to run the company out of business if he kept this up. He punched the table near him violently. Bloody stupid job!


	3. Chapter 3

Killian had to leave the small room when other workers came in claiming they needed to use the machine. He walked over to Emma's desk where she was reading papers and typing into her computer. He took the seat next to her.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Tell me how I can fix this." Killian placed a hand to his face. That was ridiculous how would he fix this? He had wrecked over their first case. Emma continued with her work pretending he wasn't there.

"I don't want to be ignored. Could we move on? I want to help." Killian tried to reach over and get one of the folders on her desk but she slammed down her arm locking the folders underneath.

With a sigh, and knowing Emma was going to ignore him for the rest of the day, Killian stood up and walked away. He walked around the office checking what other people were doing. A few were working but some were just playing games. He ignored them and walked around the building until he found an empty room. Out of his jacket he pulled out a small notepad and a pencil. Slowly he began stroking the page, gently brushing his pencil against the paper. He didn't know what he would draw all he knew was that it made him feel better. 2 drawings laters he decided to check up on Emma.

Before he could even get out a hello she had picked up her lunch bag and walked right past him without a word.

Killian turned back around to sit in the room and finish his drawing. The first one he had drawn was of the company building complete with the bold letters of the 'Jones & Co' sign. The second one he was finishing up was of his parents nantucket style house. A house that he drawn many times before over the years. He'd probably give it to his mom. She loved his drawings she just didn't think he could make a living out of it. Hadn't she been right? He scoffed just thinking about it.

His father walked past the room but he didn't notice him. He debated whether to go and tell him what happened. But it was better if he found out sooner than later. He stuffed the notepad back in his jacket and rushed out the room.

"Hey...umm father? Could I have a word with you?" Killian said nervously.

Mr. Jones turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Killian! How was your first case with Emma?"

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear preparing to think of the right words. He didn't want to disappoint his father. He didn't want him to know that he was a failure.

"Umm actually it was-"

Emma interrupted. "Mr. Jones! The case went well except we ran into some trouble and the evidence we had was uhh...misplaced so sadly we couldn't solve the case."

Killian's mouth opened in surprise. She left out the part where Killian was the one who ruined the evidence. She had been angry all day and here she was basically saving him. Killian tried not to be too affected by the slight look of disappointment on his father's face. He suspected it was Killian's fault yet Emma had just told him otherwise. He couldn't believe she had just covered him. He had been certain that she hated him.

Killian waited until his father left to say, "You didn't have to do that. I was going to tell him the truth."

"I knew you didn't want to disappoint your father and you weren't sure how to work the machine so I can't blame you forever." She answered.

"Well then, thank you." Killian did his best to not smile, but he couldn't help it because in fact he felt better now.

Emma nodded then turned around to continue with her paperwork. She didn't invite him to help and Killian figured it was best to go home.

At home Killian threw himself onto the fell face in his pillow. True he had felt better that Emma wasn't angry at him anymore, but that still didn't take away the fact that he was an idiot. An idiot who couldn't do anything. Why had life treated him like this? Always destined to fail and to never be happy. He hated working at the company. It just made him feel worse about himself. Out of anger Killian took a book near by him and just threw it. It landed on something causing a loud noise. Killian sighed and got up to pick whatever fell up.

The book had hit a binder that fell to the ground. Killian picked up the binder and swiftly flipped through his pages. It was a binder he kept as a boy filled with maps of all different places. He had become obsessed with them when learning navigation for failing with his father. He was fascinated by maps in general after that and how they were drawn so he started collecting maps.

He flipped through a few more until he landed in the section of the maps from this town. He slipped them out of their protective plastic and decided he would try and see if he could still draw maps like he used to as a kid.

30 minutes after trying to redraw a map he noticed something about the place he had visited today and the addresses from the case. He started marking the places where the thief had stolen from. There was a connection...which meant maybe Emma and Killian's first case perhaps wasn't over. Killian pulled to some more maps and started trying to figure it all out.

Killian opened the door to the passenger side and slipped in. Emma didn't look at him. Instead she reached for her folder and started handing him a paper.

"Today's case is-" Emma started, but Killian interrupted.

"Wait. I know how we can solve yesterday's case."

Emma frowned. " Don't try to be funny this isn't a time for jokes."

"No I'm serious. I have worked on it all night. Turns out our thief has a pattern with his robberies."

Emma raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued now.

From the inside pocket of his jacket, Killian pulled out a map. On it were two red marks.

"These two places are where he has stole from. Both places are are small businesses and both sell electronics." He pointed across the map.

Emma shook her head. She wasn't seeing any valuable information.

"So his pattern is stealing from small electronic businesses. Okay, but that's not helpful. What are we supposed to do? Go to every electronic store in the city?"

Just as he figured she'd say. Out of his back pocket he took out yet another piece of paper and handed it to Emma.

"See for yourself."

Emma took the paper and scanned it quickly. She looked genially surprise at his find.

"So what do you say, detective Swan? Shall we start our stakeout at the store."

"I told you not to call me detective. Also wait a second. I thought you didn't know what a stakeout was?"

Killian showed off his smug face with a smirk. "Of course I know what a stakeout is; I was just messing with you that day."

Emma rolled her eyes, but at the same time she looked relieved and that's exactly what Killian wanted to see.

—

Killian sighed loudly and placed his hands on his face. Stakeouts looked like fun on television, but they were not fun in person. He felt as if time were frozen even though an hour had passed. The problem was nothing was happening. He glanced at Emma who was staring at the door. How could she look so awake? Is this what she really did all the time? How could she? In just this hour that had passed Killian was ready to rip his hair out of boredom. Not that he would do that to his hair.

"I'm bored." Killian exclaimed.

Emma did not take her eyes away from the store's door and shrugged. "Part of the job."

Killian had an idea. "Let's ask each other questions."

Emma scowled. "Why?"

"There's one question." Killian said cheekily and offered a smile. Emma didn't react, but he didn't let her indifference affect him.

"Well, if we're going to be working together then I think it's best we not be strangers. Asking questions will let us know things about each other. And who knows? Perhaps we have things in common."

Emma laughing mockingly. "You and me having things in common? I doubt that."

Killian smiled. He liked a challenge. He was willing to bet that they had many things in common. "We shall see. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Red" Emma answered quickly.

"Your jacket gave that one away." Killian noted. He had never seen anyone else in the city wear such jacket.

"What's your favorite color?"

"That doesn't count as your turn. You have to think of a unique question. But in case you still want to know... I prefer ocean blue."

"That totally counts as a question, but fine ummmm...i don't know...whats your favorite food?" Emma asked.

Killian thought for a moment. His favorite food was rather a silly. A child's meal. He didn't know if he should tell her but then again this game was supposed to be for fun. "Okay don't laugh" Killian hesitated."Grilled cheese."

Emma laughed anyways, but Killian didn't mind . He liked the way she laughed. Killian laughed with her. "Hey! I said don't laugh."

"No, I'm laughing because I love grilled cheese too. I thought I was the only adult who loved it."

Killian suddenly started thinking about getting a grilled cheese, but then he remembered they were working. "My turn. Favorite song?"

"Only you"

"By Yaz?"

Emma nodded.

"Cool! I love all 80's music."

For the next half an hour Killian and Emma bounced questions back and was having so much fun asking random questions and Emma seemed to be getting the hang of it too.

"Would you prefer to lose an arm or a leg." Killian asked.

"Okay I think that question beats that zombie apocalypse question." Emma chuckled. "Um I don't I guess arm."

Killian nodded. "Yeah I'd say the same thing. I would rather walk so if I did have to choose I'd say arm preferably my left since I'm better with my right." He laughed. "Your turn."

"Why do you have an accent?"

"Ah. So you've taken an interest in my manner of speaking. Based on your look I am going to assume you expect me to say it's fake."

Emma now looked surprised that he had guessed, but he was a very perceptive man.

"It's not fake. As a young lad I went to boarding school overseas and with everybody around me talking like this well the accent just stuck and I've had it ever since. I'm the only one in my family with an accent so they tend to make fun of me. Out of love. At least that what my sister tells me." Killian chuckled.

"Sounds like a lovely family." Emma smiled while trying to think of what her next question would be.

"What about your family? Tell me about yours."

Emma pressed her lips together. "I don't have family."

"Everyone has family. What about your parents?" Killian asked curiously. What could she mean by that statement?

"They died when I was five."

He could see how hard it was for her to say the sentence meaning it hurt her everyday. Killian looked into her eyes for a moment trying to use his own to comfort her but who could comfort that pain.

Killian looked down and fiddled with his hands. "I'm sorry." He paused. "Well it seems we have more in common than we thought."

Emma finally looked away from the store door at last and she looked at Killian. "What do you mean?"

Killian glanced up at her then back at his hands. "My biological parents died too. I was three and I don't really remember too much about them, but I know they were great people."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah. A little after my parents died."

"Well then you're lucky to have such a great father like Mr. Jones."

Killian just nodded in response and before he could continue talking Emma said, "I think that's enough questions. Let's just focus on work now."

"Wait. I have one more question." And Emma could refuse he had started talking.

"Ever since the first day we met I get the feeling you never wanted me as a partner and that I'm just a burden to you. You never seem happy...is that my fault? Do you just...I don't know hate me?" Especially after what happened yesterday Killian still thought it was possibly he was causing her more pain than she already have. He wanted to ask so that he could leave her alone if she really wanted that. He just feared he was the reason behind her being upset so much.

"I dont hate you..." She started. "Ever since we've met my whole life has turned around. Everything has changed. I used to work alone, I didn't lose my evidence, cases were solved...just everything is different now. It's not you that I hate. It's just the change."

"Change doesn't have to be so bad." Killian replied. He was referring to his own life now. His life had certainly changed and though at times it was not so great today he felt pretty good about this new change.

"Change is the worse."

At this sentence Killian began to realize something. Emma was a damaged soul. Her life was not an easy one if she was convinced change never brought good things. Now Killian finally understood the sadness she always carried behind her eyes. The death of her parents, being left an orphan and who knows what else could have happened to her. Even if she said she didn't hate him Killian felt it still meant she wasn't happy about working with him since having a working partner was a big change in her life. His thoughts raced as he thought about what he could do to convince her that her life could be filled with good change, but suddenly she spoke hastily and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Killian, we got him."

Killian looked up and recognized the man. "That's him...uhh what's next."

"We wait outside to catch us a thief." Emma ran up to the side door of the store and Killian did the same.

Killian peeked into the shop where the thief was pointing a gun at the owner. The owner had stepped aside and let him grab items.

"Stand back!" Emma yelled-whispered at him.

Killian nodded and stood with his back against the wall waiting for the door to open. Upon hearing hurried footsteps Killian extended his leg. The thief tripped over Killian's foot and landed flat on his face and dropping the bag of stolen items.

"Killian! What the hell?!" Emma yelled but she was smiling at the criminal on the ground.

Killian laughed. "What? I stopped him didn't I?"

Minutes later the thief was handcuffed and sitting in the backseat of the car as they drove to the precinct.

Killian looked back to smile at the criminal. "Look at that. We caught our first delinquent together and solved the case. I don't know about you Swan, but I think we make quite the team."

"I guess we do." Emma smiled.

Killian looked at the road ahead as the sun was setting.

Little by little he'd take away the sadness in her eyes. Killian promised himself.


End file.
